A boost converter is used for providing a higher output voltage responsive to a lower provided voltage source. Thus, an input voltage source from, for example a battery, may be received by the DC/DC boost converter and boosted to a desired output voltage necessary for operating components associated with the converter. DC/DC boost converters may be implemented within various microcontroller units to power the various circuitries and components within the microcontroller unit. Differing types of microcontroller units may include configurations wherein the use of the DC/DC boost converter is in fact unnecessary during operations of the MCU device. For example, if a source voltage provided from a battery or series connection of batteries to the DC/DC converter rises over a sufficient range necessary to support the voltage needs of the MCU device, the situation may arise wherein at higher voltage conditions within the associated battery source the DC/DC converter is not actually necessary to maintain the required power for operating the MCU device. However, the DC/DC boost converter is necessary for situations wherein the battery drops below particular voltage levels, and the operation of the boost converter maintains the operation of the MCU device. Thus, there is a need for addressing this situation when the DC/DC boost converter is sometimes unnecessary to the operation of a particular MCU.